Rise Of The Guardians: The After Story
by Lia Alcona
Summary: (I lied. Continuing this story.) It has been seven years since Pitch fell, and now an evil spirit has taken his place, banishing him permanently. Now, with the help of a now teen Jamie, and the spirit of Death, can the Guardians take this new evil down? NO Jack/OC. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**So... this idea has been annoying me for a while, and my writer/drawer side refused to let me do anything else until I do this. Here's a little warning: I HAVE NOT WATCHED ROTG YET! I ONLY KNOW ENOUGH TO WRITE FANFICTION! PLEASE TELL ME IF ANYONE IS OOC, okay? So... enjoy!**

**The After Story**

_**Chapter One- Here we go again, just at a different time...**_

_"No Jack, don't go!" I tugged at Jack's sleeve. He turned around to face me, and then, to my surprise, hugged me._

_"Don't worry. I'll come back. I promise..." He then got up and walked away, leaving me with a sad expression..._

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**" My eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed, not fully aware of my surroundings. I then remembered that no, I wasn't at the lake during winter, I was in my room, and I was woken by the shrill screams of the alarm clock. _Just that same dream again... _I groaned as I leaned over and turned off the alarm clock.

I then went through my daily routine; pulling clothes out of my closet, grabbing a towel, taking a quick shower, then walking downstairs to quickly grab a lunch box packed the previous night and rushing out the door, just barely remembering to pull on my Red Converse shoes.

As I run the way to school, I suddenly decide to take a... shortcut, you could say. I grinned as I ran over to the chain link fence cutting the school grounds from the rest of the world. I then quickly climbed it, jumping off to the other side when I got to the top, then ran towards the doors for the school, jumping, flipping, and soaring over anything in my way. I then quickly ran for my class once I got inside, swiftly avoiding any students in the halls.

I grinned as I ran into my class, out of breath, exactly a couple seconds before the bell rang. Like always.

" ... just on time, like the usual." The teacher, an old man named , droned on. "Now class... please open your math textbooks to page three-hundred and seventy-three." I sighed as class began...

_**-TIME SKIP-**_

I groaned as I left the class with my stuff. It turns out that there was a quiz today that I forgot to study for. _I wonder how everyone else did..._

"HEY FAIRY BOY! Still playing with your _faeries_?" I looked up at the voice with a sense of dread.

**MEANWHILE... WITH THE GUARDIANS...**

_**Jack's POV**_

I groaned as I flew slowly through the halls Santa's Workshop, hoping somebody would have fun with me. I know I have had more BORING days, but right now I just felt... blah. I was almost ready to jump out of one of the windows, to do ANYTHING when Babytooth came up to me and grabbed my attention by pecking my ear.

"What is it, Babytooth?" She responded by flying away towards the 'meeting room'. I guess that means another meeting... at least I'm not bored anymore. I sighed and walked into the 'meeting room'. All of the other guardians were there, looking grim.

"So... what's the scoop, North?" I asked, trying to break the metaphorical ice that existed, no pun intended. He turned around from looking at the huge globe thingy.

"I assume you remember Pitch?" He started. I nodded. "Well, a new, darker force has _replaced _him." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by replaced?" I asked. His eyes narrow slightly as he sighs.

"Gone. Forever." My eyes widened. If something or someone was able to take Pitch down, they HAD to be powerful. "Anyways, this force is doing more then causing fear for children. This... _**thing**_, has been attacking adults too." If it was even possible, my eyes grew wider. "Now... our only hope is placed on two people..."

"And who would that be?" I asked, making a go-on gesture. He released a puff of air.

"You," I groaned. Cliche much? "And another individual who MiM has chosen himself." My gaze flew up to meet North. "Now, as she is not accustomed to others like her, I wish for you to be on your best behaviour, Jack. And that means no pranks." Just as he finished his speech, the door opened.

**So... I forgot my charger for my PC at school, so I have JUST OVER an hour of battery. If you have anymore questions or whatever, I will be answering them par tablet. Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so maybe I lied about never updating... I just started reading fanfiction for ROTG again and... yeah. I guess I can continue writing, now that I have watched the movie. Also, felt the need to point this out: there will NOT be any Jack/OC. If I even CHOOSE to have pairings, it won't be that. Now Death, would you do the honors?**

**Death: Lia Alcona does not, and never will own Rise of The Guardians. She doesn't even own the disk you can play it on.**

***sweatdrops* It's called a DVD.**

**Death: Whatever. Let's just get this show on the road.**

**The After Story**

_**Chapter Two- A Snow White Lie**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I watched as a hooded figure about my height entered the room, appearing to be a bit nervous.

_**Death's POV**_

As I stepped into the room, I felt all their eyes shift to me. _Ugh... just what I need. More people to think I'm a freak. _Feeling a bit shy, I gave a small wave. I gave an almost silent sigh of relief as their eyes shifted back to North, waiting for an explanation. North glanced towards me.

"Come, смерть. Take off hood." Almost automatically, I did that, revealing my pale white hair and bright red eyes. I shrugged off their expressions of shock and decided to speak. I put on my most 'formal' voice as I called it.

"Hello. I am Death. Do you want to play a game?"

_**Jack's POV**_

"Hello. I am Death. Do you want to play a game?"

I froze at that- almost literally. Her voice sounded innocent and kind, but it sounded like a cold knife against my ears. _What is going on?_

_**And... BACK TO JAMIE!**_

I growled as I turned around to face the person addressing me.

"Look Brian, I am in no mood to talk to you, so why don't you just fuck off, alright*****?" I smirked as I saw Brian freeze at my use of swears. "Anyways, I got to get home. See yah!" I took that as an opportunity to get out of there and ran away, jumping over the fence like I had in the morning. This was starting to look like a good day.

***claps* WOOT! I finished the chappie!**

***- Yeah, I know it's technically 'all right' but I DON'T CARE. THEY'RE AMERICAN... wait, do all Americans use slang? *looks confused***

**Also, Brian is just a different name for some (pardon my french) douche in my grade. Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


End file.
